


Ladybug Vs. Chat Noir

by fangirling__101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling__101/pseuds/fangirling__101
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are arguing on who is better, Ladybug or Chat Noir.Based off a concept on Tumbler
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

No one knows how the arugement came to be. But what they do know is both Marinette and Adrien are two of the most stuborn people you'll ever meet. So if they start to agrue, it's best yo stay out of it like it's the plauge. Which is why when Marinette and Adrien started to agrue which Parisan hero was the best, everyone stayed out side of the classroom they we're in.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette yelled angerly, feed up with the boy she previously loved.

"Yeah Right! It's obivously Ladybug." Adrien yelled back, feed up with the girl whom he considered a close friend.

"Why so defensive of the bug, huh? Does Agreste have a crush?" She shot back, with a knowing smrick, thinking she won the disagreement.

"Yeah, obivously. Me and half of the city." He said, wit lacing in his words. "Thought I know I love her more than everyone in Paris combined." He muttered under his breathe, hoping the girl wouldn't hear. Luckily, Marinette didn't hear since she was firing reasons why Chat Noir was the better hero.

"Why so defensive of the cat, huh? Does Dupian-Cheng have a crush?" He retorted, using her own line against her.

"Yeah right." She brushed off. "He's not my type." Marinette really hoped he was buying her act and that her blush wasn't showing. "He's just a foolish alley cat." 

Foolish Alley Cat?, Adrien thought. Why does that sound familiar? Then he suddenly remembered a memory from just a few nights ago.

______________________

He had set up a "Date Night" with Ladybug to hang out with her. He had a picnic set up on a roof that was near the effiel tower. It was around 9 at night, and they had just finished fighting a new(and totally unexpected) Akuma. They we're in the middle of eating their sandwiches and fries when he put two in the sides of his mouth and clapped his hands.

"Look M'lady! I'm a walrus." He crossed his eyes and flopped on the floor of thr roof. She laughed at his childish antics, causing him to smile and contiue his act.

"You foolish Alley Cat!" She laughed. 

______________________

It had sounded the same. Her voice was the same as his beloved Ladybug. 

As he took a closer look at her, Adrien saw more simialrities.

Same Height.

Same Body Shape.

Same Hair style. 

Same eye color. 

Same adorable freakles. 

Same cute pout when agruing.

Adrien was certain that Marinette was Ladybug. But he need to make one last connection.

The Pun Connection.

"Well if you think Chat Noir is better than Ladybug," He begun. "Then you must pawsitively love his purrefect puns, purrincess." He chuckled as her face morphed into to one of annoyence. She grumbled something about annoying cat puns.

No doubt about it. That was his bugaboo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... I've been asked for a second chapter on Ao3, so I'm like, "Why the hell not." So I'm adding on to it with another tumblr concept!   
> So enjoy! :)

It's been 2 weeks 3 days and 4 hours since Adrien found out Ladybug's identity. Not like he was counting. Definitely not.   
Who was he kidding, he definitely was. But he couldn't help it, he just couldn't get her out of his head. She was just so amazing. She wasn't perfect and he knew that, but she was perfect for him.   
But would she like him too after she found out he's known her biggest secret for over 2 weeks and didn't tell her. He knew should've told her the next day, but Plagg somehow talked him out of doing that.  
And now, Adrien laying on his bed, face first, contemplating his life decisions.   
"WhatamIgonnadoplagg?" His voice muffled out by his pillows leading said kwami confused. "Um, What?" Is the answer that the blonde reserved from the little floating cat.  
"What am I gonna do, Plagg?" Adrien asked again, turning over to his back. "When Marinette finds out I've known her identity for so long, she's gonna hate me." He moaned.  
Plagg seemed to think for a moment before speaking.  
"What if she never finds out you knew beforehand?"   
________________________________________________________  
And that's how this whole situation came to play.  
Plagg's plan was to "accidentally" reveal Adrien's identity to Ladybug, so she'll have no choice but to reveal her’s as well, and Adrien can just pretend he never knew before.  
And said boy not having any other ideas, he went along with it.  
________________________________________________________  
Plagg's first idea was to transform in the same spot as her. So when the next akuma showed up, Adrien followed into a nearby alley.  
"Tikki, Do you need a cookie before we transform?" He heard Marinette whisper to her kwami. "Yes, please." He saw her hand the kwami. He took the time to walk closer towards her to transform.  
As he was about to call on his transformation, he heard,"Tikki, Spots on!" And the zip of her yo-yo.   
He turned around and saw she was gone.  
"Fuck"  
________________________________________________________  
After re-evaluation of their plan, Plagg and Adrien came up with another idea.  
They decided to "slip up" on information about Adrien's civilian life in front of Ladybug. They. decided they would be talking about his friendship with Nino.   
Once again, Adrien followed her into an alley way and he started to talk loudly.  
"Yeah Plagg! Did I Tell Nino Lahiffe, My Best Friend and whom I Sit Next to in Class, Made A New Remix For Ladybug, and Chat Noir, Who is Me!" Adrien said, satisfied with it.  
He turned around to see a shocked Marinette or Ladybug, with her jaw hanging open and her eyes widened.  
But instead he saw Ladybug complimenting a lady on her dress.  
"Fuck"  
________________________________________________________  
After 3 more excruciating weeks of trying to hint at his identity, Adrien and Plagg had come to the conclusion it was best to just tell Marinette the truth.   
"LB!" Chat shouted from a roof away. He saw the blue eyed beauty turn to look at him. He ran to the side in a matter of seconds.  
"Kitty-Cat! What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, her head tilted to the side, causing him to blush slightly.  
"Umm...." He didn't know where to start. "This might be crazy but..." He trailed off.  
"Come on Chat! Just tell me." She tried to reason. "It's not like I'm gonna beat you up or something."   
I think otherwise. Adrien thought. But decided to suck it up. "I'm Adrien Agreste."   
She stared at him with big eyes. "W-what?"  
But before Adrien could say anything, a loud, booming voice echoed the streets of Paris.  
"I am Swapper! I will cause you to switch bodies with the person closest to you! Prepare Paris for chao to urpet."   
Of Course! Of all days! Adrien's inner thoughts screamed.  
Ladybug turned to look at him. "Don't worry Adrien, I'll take care of this. You. go and hide somewhere safe." And with that, she zipped off.  
"Fuck"  
________________________________________________________  
"I can't do this anymore!" Chat yelled randomly as he and Ladybug were sitting on a roof, watching the Parisian sunset.  
"Can't do what Chat?" Ladybug asked, worried about lacing her features.   
"I can't keep living a lie!" He cried. "I have to tell you the truth."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"I know you're Marinette! I've known for over 5 weeks!" He awaited a scolding, or a slap, or anything of that nature.   
But instead he got a...  
laugh?  
"Oh this is priceless." The girl continued to laugh. He looked up to see her trying to catch her breathe, only to lose it again to laughing.  
"W-what?" He whispered, confused.  
"Oh I know you I'm Marinette. I've known for a while, Adrien."   
"What! How!"  
"You remember when we had that argument about who was better, Ladybug or Chat Noir?" She started to explain. He nodded. "Well, the next day, I was walking to an empty classroom when I heard someone talking to a 'Plagg' and I remember that was the name of the Cat Kwami. I leaned into the classroom, only to see Adrien frantically talking to the kwami. So obviously I connect the dots and put two and two together."  
His mouth was agape.  
She continued, "I heard that you said that you knew my identity and wanted to tell me, but Plagg talked you out of it. After about a week, I decided to would be funny to mess with you a bit."   
She went on to explain how she purposely ignored all his clues.  
He stood as still as a statue as she kept talking. And out of nowhere, he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, to which she melted into rather quickly.  
When they broke to get some air, Adrien whispered, "I love you, Marinette."  
"I love you too, Adrien,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are intersted on what concepts I used, go to my Wattpad page. My @ is @fangirling--101 and my name is You're everyday Fangirl


End file.
